Contemplation
by LordRevanMandaloreofZutara
Summary: Darth Yalath contemplates the Code of the Sith. Post Clone Wars. VaderxDark Ahsoka


**Just a short one-shot. Darth Yalath, the former Padawan Ahsoka Tano, recites the Sith Code. And Yalath is 17 when the Clone Wars end.**

* * *

**Contemplation**

* * *

**Darth Yalath's POV**

_Peace is a lie, there is only passion,_

_Through passion I gain strength,_

_Through strength I gain power,_

_Through power I gain victory,_

_Through victory, my chains are broken._

_The Force shall free me._

When Vader first told me these words, their true meaning, and the significance they had to my life, escaped me.

But as Vader grew, so did I. And when he finally took me, in his hyperbolic chamber, three years after the end of the Clone Wars, I finally understood.

_Peace is a lie, there is only passion. _

The Jedi told us that there is no emotion, there is peace. I never truly believed that. One need only step into the outside world for a few seconds to realize that there is emotion, and very little peace. This was especially true during the Clone Wars. It did not matter which side you were one. Emotions could save you. Or damn you. Either way, they were there and peace wasn't.

Passion, on the other hand, was evident. The Clones were full of it. Whether marching in formation, or destroying Battle Droids, they threw their entire being into it. They loved their job, and it showed.

Vader too, showed a great deal of passion and rarely any peace. Looking back, Yoda was a fool to assign me to him. But that is why he and all the other Jedi are dead. Perhaps had they allowed themselves to feel, they might have survived.

_Through passion I gain strength. _

The more passion I felt, the stronger I became. There were times when I gave myself over to my anger. Over to the hate I felt for those droids. For Grevious. For Ventress. For Dooku. And when I did, I felt myself strengthen. Not just physically, but spiritually as well.

Vader proved an excellent teacher in this regard. To this day, I have not found a man, or woman, more capable of using his rage so effectively. It was beauty personified in human flesh.

_Through strength I gain power._

The more and more I gave over to the rage, the stronger I got. In turn, I gained power. Not physical power, not military power, not even force power. The power I received was the power over my mind. The stronger I became, the easier it was to see through the lies of the Jedi.

I saw how limited they were. How blind. Darkness is not evil. Darkness is a part of life. Life cannot live without it. And to hunt it's practitioners down, like animals. They were the true evil ones.

_Through power I gain victory._

With more power, victory comes. It was not always a physical victory, though there were plenty of those. No, most of the victories were internal ones. Ones where I triumphed over some limitation the Jedi has installed in me.

Other times, other times victory came when Vader congratulated me. When he gave me praise.

Put the most important victory I won during the War, was when he grew to trust me enough to tell me about his marriage. That is something I will never forget. It was a truly bittersweet moment.

_Through victory, my chains are broken. _

With enough victories, the chains were destroyed. This came when Sidious finally seduced Vader. Vader was then ordered to lead the assault of the Jedi Temple.

I was there, by his side, as we slaughtered our way through the halls that had once been my home. I felt nothing as we did so. My chains had been broken. The Jedi were no longer holding me back. I was where I was supposed to be. By Vader's side.

_The Force shall free me. _

The Dark Side of the Force has freed me. I have no regrets, not moments of indecision. Not now. Now with Vader, quietly breathing on my chest, I know I have made the right decision. Eventually, we will find a way to cure you Vader. Then Sidious will die. For all things he has forced you to endure. For every indignity. For every injustice.

And I will be there. As I always have. First as a Jedi. Then as a Sith Lord. And now, now as your lover. I am Darth Yalath. And one day, the Force shall free you too Vader.

* * *

**I don't know about you all, but I am sick to death of all the Anidala stories. Come on people, let's support AhosokaxAnakin, VaderxYalath! Well, hope you all enjoyed.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.**


End file.
